


Pendulum: Beyond Evolution

by PaperCrane1000



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yugioh arc v
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperCrane1000/pseuds/PaperCrane1000
Summary: Yuya Sakaki takes Miami City by storm when he discovers the power of Mega Evolution. Together with his Pokémon team and friends, Yuya will explore the Arc-V universe in his quest to bring smiles to all dimensions. (as canon as possible)





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In this Pokémon/Yugioh Arc V crossover, the events of Yugioh Arc V will be represented with Pokémon instead of Duel Monsters as close to canon as possible. A quick note the PokeDisk is a hybrid of the Pokedex, PC and duel disk. Anyway, onto the first chapter :) 

**Chapter 1: Swing, Pendulum of my soul**

Gongenzaka released his Throh as it took an offensive stance, mirroring his trainer. Gongenzaka had a bulky stature, wearing a white uniform, with a red headband and metal sandals. "Come on Yuya, show me what you've got".

_PokeDisk information: Throh, The Judo Pokemon; Ability: Inner focus. "When it tightens its belt, it becomes stronger. Wild Throh use vines to weave their own belts"_

From a top a building roof, eclipsed by the moon, Yuya Sakaki made his trademark appearance. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!". In a bright flash he released his Hippopotas, jumping upon its back. "Let's go Hip Hippo!". Upon his face was a wide smile, reflected on Hip Hippo's face.

_PokeDisk information: Hippopotas, The Hippo Pokemon "Hip Hippo"; Ability: Sand Stream "It lives in arid places. Instead of perspiration, it expels grainy sand from its body"_

Gongenzaka was momentarily stunned, not by his theatrics, he was used to that by now; but by his carefree attitude, he wasn't taking the battle seriously at all. "Yu-"."YUYA!", Yuzu Hiragi finished. From the control room observing the duel Yuzu was just as annoyed. The pink haired girl stood up in frustration bashing the keyboard which sparked to life and too late she realized what was going on. The action field flickered momentarily and then disintegrated. You Show's principal Shuzo Hiragi barged in just as the system overloaded and crashed, releasing a puff of smoke. Likewise, Yuya atop his Hippopotas crashed hard onto the solid stadium floor. With an initial groan, the tomato haired boy returned his loyal pokemon and made a clown face. He was ok, back to this buffoon facade. Yuzu and Shuzo freaked out at the sight, far more worried about the Solid Vision system that had just been destroyed, rather than Yuya's safety. Gosh Yuya, if you had just had a serious duel for once then thus wouldn't have happened, Yuzu silently cursed.

Back at the Hiragi apartment, Yuzu was fuming, readying her fan. "why do you always have to act like such a clown?". Yuya laughed it off, backing away as he put on his goggles. He may act stupid but he knew to respect the power of Yuzu's fan. Crashing head first into the stealthy wall of Gongenzaka he flinched removing his goggles to reveal red circles. "There is a difference between people laughing with you as an entertainer and people laughing at you, Yuya". Just as Yuzu was about to release another tirade, a man in a yellow and black striped suit, a small moustache and yellow glasses knocked and entered "I hope this is not a bad time" he said politely.

Shuzo asked who he was, attempting to clear the confusion and to distract the young duelists from destroying the apartment. "I'm Nico Smiley and I have a proposal for you", Shuzo stood up ready to make a discussion, as Nico turned to Yuya. "We would like for you to duel Strong Ijishima". Silence.

"The answer is no, Yuya will not be your show pony". It had only been three years since his father Yusho Sakaki didn't show up to defend his title as Champion. A momentary silence settled on the room. They could all remember the day. Yuya's eyes glazed over.

* * *

_Yusho Sakaki, the reigning Champion has not showed up to face Strong Ijishima, will he forfeit his title?, reported the commentator. Yuya, 11 years old ran down the stairs, tears streaming as he tried to defend his father's honour. "Let me duel before he arrives, I will fight in his place!". Yoko Sakaki , grabbed her son forcing him to stop. There was nothing they could do but wait…_

* * *

Nico cleared his throat "A duel between this pro duelist and Yusho Sakaki's very own son will make the fans go wil-". Yuzu flatly rejected his offer, just as Gongenzaka stepped in to ask Yuya's opinion. But the said boy had since performed his own vanishing act. Meanwhile, Yuya swung his legs back and forth as he sat on a ledge overlooking the harbor and the heart of Miami City.

* * *

_Young Yuya cried into his goggles, attempting to hide his sadness. His father released the trapped tears as Yuya wiped his eyes in an attempt to look like he was alright. "Whenever you feel like crying, Laugh instead. It will become the energy you'll use to keep going". Yuya blinked, trying to clear his teary eyes. Removing Yuya's necklace, Yusho continued "It's like a pendulum, the more you push, the more it will come back.". Yuya watched his father in admiration. "Push forward with courage and the happiness will come back swinging at you. So long as you have this pendulum it will show you the way"_

* * *

Yuya held his necklace the same way, watching it carving its constant arc. At the top of his charm was a rainbow coloured stone, supported by silver wings that wrapped around the blue crystal of his pendant. As he watched it, he remembered his father. The pioneer of the Action Duel – dueling in interactive Action Fields and the use of Action Items to enhance the battling experience. A Dueltainer, Yusho Sakaki captivated audiences and was able to remind them that more than ever, the outcome of a battle rested not solely on the power of the monsters, but the Duelist's skills as well.

Yuya had lived in his shadow all his life, wanting to be like his father, to bring pride to the Sakaki name. He had made his decision. The pendulum continued to swing, more confident and stronger than before.

* * *

The crowd roared in anticipation, excited to see the champion in action. Nico Smiley made his appearance on Centre Court activating the action field Frontier Fang Castle.

"Who will be challenging the Champion, Strong Ijishima but the only son of Yusho Sakaki the star duelist – Yuya Sakaki!"

"And now we welcome, the Pro Duelist Strong Ijishima, the Ultimate king of action duels for three years straight!"

His voiced was drowned out by cheers, then in turn they were drowned out by Strong's very own roar.

"and our young challenger, only 14 years old, Yuya Sakaki"

He gestured to the empty air, glancing around nervously when the young duelist missed his apparent curtain call.

Whispers of "is he a coward like his father, not even bothering to show up?" and "Is this going to be a repeat of three years age?" blanketed the stadium, as they looked around in confusion trying to spot the duelist. Yuzu was fuming, ready to unleash her fan on the whole stadium.

Just as Shuzo attempted to hold her back, none other than a clown materialized behind Strong in an apparent Taunt. As Strong was made to look like a fool he whipped around, furious.

"you little – I'll teach you some discipline" Yuya winked and bowed, discarding his mask and wig. "Excuse my rudeness, let's see how great the Champion is"

Before Strong could initiate a fist fight, Nico started the battle. "Our duelists are ready, this will be a 2v2 single battle"

_"Duelists locked in battle, kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution in dueling! Action!"_

" **DUEL**!", yelled the duelists in perfect sync.

The Action Items dispersed in a small firework. Battle effect items including X Attacks, Dire Hits and Berries lay hidden in the Action Field. Yuya took the first move.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to show you what a great Action Duel looks like! Let's welcome my first performer Hip Hippo!"

Yuya's Hippopotas materialized and kicked up a weak Sandstorm. Yuya jumped on top of Hippopotas and started moving and kicking up dust. "Catch me if you can"

"Running away already, you won't get far". Strong summoned his own Pokemon

_PokeDisk information: Croagunk, The Toxic Mouth Pokemon; Ability: Dry Skin "Inflating its poison sacs, it fills the area with an odd sound and hits flinching opponents with a poison jab"_

The Toxic Mouth Pokemon leaped out of its Pokemon, chasing down the Hippo Pokemon to attack.

"Sand tomb". Hip Hippo launched a small tornado of sand at the Croagunk, who made no effort to dodge and took little damage."Your Pokemon is weak, not even a super effective move did much damage". Yuya gulped and kept running, _I need an Action Item._

Yuya held up an Action Item "I use X Attack on Hip Hippo". The Hippo's aura flared red, signaling the stat boost taking effect.

"Should have known Yusho's son can use Action items efficiently. Poison Jab!"

Yuya knew he was at a disadvantage with less experienced Pokemon, any damage that could be avoided would be the best. "X Speed, Rolling Hippo". Hip Hippo sped up just enough to narrowly dodge the attack .

The Croagunk seemed just as annoyed as its trainer as it cringed, taking damage from Sand Tomb. Yuya kept running. "Face the Champion with respect and stop running". The whole crowd was amazed by the clown boy's luck, but growing increasingly impatient at his antics.

Yoko Sakaki approached Shuzo, Gong and Yuzu who were anxiously watching the duel, confused to Yuya's evasive battling strategy. "For years my son tried to hide behind his buffoonery, believing that being laughed at could hide the loss of his father. This is the way he duels and how he approaches problems – by having fun and trying to delay until he can come up with a solution"

Yuya ordered a Sand Attack, momentarily blinding the other Pokemon, ensuring he had an even larger gap. Strong clenched his fists "Go, Pursuit once more". Yuya glanced around desperately for another Action Item. "X Defense, it will reduce the damage taken from the attack". Despite this he still recoiled as he was knocked off Hip Hippo. He was running out of time.

"Sand tomb once more". The super effective attack was boosted and dealt more damage to the Croagunk, although it seemed to be in better health than the Hippopotas. Finally, Strong decided he was going to put an end to Yuya's fleeing.

"I have waited three years to put a Sakaki in their rightful place. This ends now with Revenge". Too swift for the tired Hip Hippo, it was knocked out instantly. Yuya was blown back as he returned and thanked his Pokemon.

Nico's voice reverberated around the arena "And here we have the first knockout, will Yuya be able to turn the tides on the Champion?"

Yuya was in a pinch, fear building as Strong leaped down from the castle turrets to get closer to the now stationary boy. He had to bank on his main monster. "Pendulum, it's showtime"

_PokeDisk information: Gallade, The Blade Pokemon "Pendulum"; Ability: Justified "Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce"_

A humanoid swordsman erupted from the Pokeball, swords brandished, wearing a black choker with a stone and studs, much like the one his trainer wore. I have to win, this will be my only chance to prove everyone wrong. As he hesitated, Croagunk once again leaped to action, hitting with a Pursuit. Yuya allowed himself to smile again. "Gallade's ability Justified activates. When Gallade is hit with a dark type move, its Attacked is raised by one stage". With the increase in power Pendulum managed to provide a finishing blow to Croagunk "Leaf blade!".

Strong's eyes narrowed as the crowd cheered. "Let's see how you fare against my ace monster, Machamp!".

A grey multi-limbed fighter appeared, matching its trainer's formidable bulk and clear demonstration of power.

_Pokedisk information: Machamp, The Superpower Pokemon; male; Ability: Guts "Machamp has the power to hurl anything aside. However, trying to do any work requiring care and dexterity causes its arms to get tangled. This Pokémon tends to leap into action before it thinks"_

Yuya gaped, he was hoping he would not have to face such a high leveled opponent. _The role of an entertainer is to please the crowd and I must smile_. He continued his sprint for Action Items with Pendulum covering his back.

"Not this time, Machamp block them off and use Cross Chop". Yuya tried to dodge, as did his Pokemon who was unsuccessful, taking a huge hit. The crowd cheered at the impressive display of power. Yuya faltered, everything was falling apart. Swing, pendulum of my soul… Yuya thought of his father's advice and laughed, much to Strong's annoyance. His necklace started to glow, as did the stone on Gallade's choker.

Yuya stood up triumphant, determined to put on a good show. "The fun has just begun!" he yelled, his father's catchphrase giving him strength. He held his glowing necklace up and nodded to Pendulum.

"Keystone, respond to my heart. MEGA EVOLVE AND SWING INTO ACTION!"

A bright flash, beams of light from Yuya's necklace connected with Pendulum's stone as it began to Mega Evolve, standing taller with stronger arms and a pronounced cape, like Yuya's own jacket. It looked like the spitting image of Yuya as a duelist, its arms had widened and looked like a duel disk.

_Pokedisk information: Mega-Gallade; Ability: Inner Focus_

The crowd was mesmerized. "What is this?" yelled Strong, only to be met with a reply from Nico "it's legal, please continue the battle".

"Pendulum, Swords Dance". Emulating Yuya's extravagance, the Blade Pokemon spun and sharpened its swords which glowed. Strong was confused at Gallade's new, more powerful form, it was an unheard of transformation. But he was determined to win.

"Machamp, show him who's boss with Submission". Yuya raced but couldn't reach an Action Item in time, Pendulum on the brink of collapse.

"Let's make it an OHKO, Psycho Cut!". With its boosted attack, the monster was equipped to cause serious damage. But Strong had other ideas. "I can also use Action Items, X Speed". The Machamp dodged. Narrowly. "Pummel him with Submission and finish this off".

Yuya smiled as he used one more Action Item "Dire Hit". He had the Machamp right where he needed him. "Psycho cut". Pendulum swung its strengthened blades, swiping at the other fighting type in a devastating attack. The powerful Psychic type move overpowered the Pokemon and with the Action Item scored a critical hit in a blow that single-handedly knocked out the Champion's ace.

Silence fell on the stadium as they watched the Champion's Pokemon crash and the Action Field disappeared. Pendulum reverted to its original form and bowed to the crowd as Yuya called it back.

Yuya's pendulum had stopped glowing and he stared at Pendulum's pokeball. The crowd's delayed reaction, brought him back to his senses and made his heart beat faster. He had won, he had won the hearts of the audience and won back his family's pride. He too had evolved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story :) (also posted on fanfiction.net under the same name)


End file.
